Crystal Clear
by Aphy S
Summary: Missing scene and Epilogue for Crystal Skull. Whilst wandering the base Daniel hears something.
1. Part 1 Missing Scene

Title: Crystal Clear - A Crystal Skull Missing Scene  
  
Author: Aphy2  
  
Spoilers: Crystal Skull  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not getting any money.  
  
[ ] = Daniel's thoughts  
  
It was 2 am and Daniel was wandering the drab grey halls of the SGC through sheer boredom. He had discovered that aside from not being hungry or thirsty, he was also not able to sleep. Normally this wouldn't be a problem to him, but since he couldn't touch anything to do any work he was bored. He couldn't even go up to the surface to watch the stars since he was reliant on others to operate the lift and no-one was about. The rest of his team mates were going to see Nick in the morning to find out more about the crystal skull he had discovered years before and see if they could 'find' him [and isn't that going to be fun. Danny Boy's insane grandfather and his opinions on Daniels life, work and choices.] Daniel was far from optimistic about their chances with the old man. He'd probably just start to rant about how Daniel had ruined his life again and refuse to even mention the skull.  
  
Having got tomorrow planned the rest of SG-1 had gone to bed, meaning that Daniel couldn't even watch his friends in their struggle to learn more about what had happened to him. [At least they're looking,] he thought. [At least they haven't decided I was killed. Now that's a depressing thought. How many others would have decided that the skull had somehow killed me and left it at that? Held *another* memorial and cleared my apartment? If I hadn't mentioned Old Nick's claims about being transported to meet aliens would they still be looking for me now? I'd like to believe they would but can I *really* say that for sure?]  
  
Daniel managed to work himself into quite a panic thinking about the possibility that Jack, and the rest of the SGC, might have thought him dead. [Be honest with yourself Danny Boy, Gods I'm even thinking of myself as Danny Boy now, be honest - it's the thought that Jack might think you're dead that bothers you most. He's been so calm since he recovered from the radiation, not showing any signs that it's really bothering him that you're missing, except in a general sort of way. That's what's getting to you.]  
  
Daniel slumped down against a corridor wall. He knew that if it had been Jack who had gone missing, again, he would be nearly frantic to find him by now. [Totally different Daniel, totally different.] Leaning back against the cool wall, looking down the deserted corridors around him, Daniel felt totally alone, close to despair. He wondered what would happen to him if SG- 1 couldn't find a way to bring him back. What if he stayed this way for the rest of his life. Given that he couldn't eat, drink or sleep how long would he be trapped in this limbo, how long would he live. Forever?  
  
Trying to banish such thoughts, his team-mates would figure this out eventually, he had to believe that, Daniel turned his thoughts back to Jack, maybe he should go to Jack's quarters and see him, tell him how he felt just once, even if Jack wouldn't be able to hear him.  
  
Daniel got to his feet and slowly made his way to Jack's quarters. He stopped outside the door, mentally arguing with himself as to whether he should go in or not. [Danny, you may never have the chance to say this to him again, even if he can't hear you, you have to do this. Yeah, but should I? I'd be intruding, if I can't say this to Jack's face with him able to hear me I shouldn't do this.]  
  
With a heavy heart Daniel decided he didn't have the right to intrude on Jack. He'd come back here when he 'returned' and confess his love then, face to face, or never say the words at all. He was just about to turn away from Jack's door when he heard moaning coming from the man inside. Concern for his friend overrode any other considerations and Daniel moved through the locked door quickly. Jack was lying in bed, tossing and turning in the grips of a nightmare. Daniel watched as his friend struggled with his dreams, cursing the fact that he was unable to reach out to touch him or do anything to help. He moved closer to the bed, wishing there were some way of comforting Jack, cursing again the fact that he was unable to touch. As he moved closer the other man started to moan again, the words disjointed and only semi-coherent.  
  
"No, no, not again, can't do this again, love you, never told you, don't leave me, NO!"  
  
With a final shout Jack shot up in bed, clearly startled out of his nightmare. Daniel was stunned when his normally strong, calm friend put his head in his hands, distraught.  
  
"Pull yourself together Jack O'Neill."  
  
Daniel nearly missed the quiet words.  
  
"Daniel isn't dead. He's not dead 'til you see a body. You'll find him eventually, he'll be fine."  
  
Jack's mutterings had a firm tone, as if he were trying to convince himself his words were true.  
  
"Yeah, right. Keep telling yourself that Jack, you might believe it eventually. God, I hope we find you soon Danny Boy, I don't think I could cope if you were dead. I've nearly lost you too many times now and I've never told you how I feel. I love you Daniel."  
  
Daniel stared at Jack in disbelief, the words he had never dared even dream of hearing, the words he had longed for, for so long, had been said, and he was completely unable to do a thing about them.  
  
He sank to the floor, tears in his eyes. "I love you too Jack." 


	2. Part 2 Epilogue

Crystal Clear Part 2 - A Crystal Skull Epilogue  
  
by Aphy2  
  
Disclaimer: The guys don't belong to me, not making any money. The usual.  
  
[ ] = Daniel's thoughts // // = Jack's thoughts  
  
SG-1 had been back from the planet for two and a half hours and Daniel was slowly going out of his mind. General Hammond had greeted the team in the 'gateroom, immediately asking where Nick was. As a result, instead of being ordered to the infirmary as normal, they had gone straight to the briefing room to give the General a rapid update on recent events. The infirmary was not to be denied for long though and that was where Daniel found himself now. Janet seemed intent on running every test she knew on him, a formidable arsenal, in order to ensure that he had suffered no harm due to his strange 'disappearance'. So here he was, nearly two hours later, and Janet showed no signs of finishing and letting him go any time soon. Daniel sighed and rested his head back on the pillows, staring up at the all too familiar ceiling. After nearly four days with no sleep and nothing to eat or drink he knew he should be exhausted and starving but his body didn't seem to have re-adjusted yet. He was only slightly tired now but no doubt it would all kick in later. Hopefully much later. The General wanted a *full* report from him as to what exactly had happened to him while he was 'missing'. That included what he'd done and how he'd felt, no doubt the latter also for later medical analysis. [Not that I'm going to put *everything* I did down in my report. Some things need to remain private.] The General wanted the report from Daniel as soon as possible so he knew that he wouldn't be getting a chance to sleep for a while after he left the infirmary. Daniel sighed again. It was clearly going to be some time before he got the chance to talk to Jack - a conversation he was both anticipating and dreading at the same time. One which he desperately needed to heal the ache in his heart.  
  
Janet came out of her office and walked back to the man lying prone on the bed. As she approached she heard Daniel sigh.  
  
"Daniel, you're going to be in here for a couple of hours yet while I'm waiting for the test results." she said quietly "Why don't you try and get some sleep, you should be exhausted you know."  
  
As Janet spoke Daniel allowed himself to relax, knowing now that he wouldn't be able to do anything for a while yet. The lack of sleep crept up on him though, and the archaeologist was asleep before Janet returned to her office.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Late the next afternoon Daniel still hadn't had a chance to talk to Jack. After a nights sleep in the infirmary, and a good breakfast when he woke, Daniel had got to work on his report for the General. Several hours later the report, with some judicious omissions, was ready to submit and Daniel hoped to finally catch Jack to talk. [Be honest Danny-Boy, you'd like to do more than talk and by the sounds of it so would Jack.]  
  
Daniel saved the final draft of his report and sent it to print. As he waited for the copy to come through he rang Jack's office. Although he knew that they couldn't discuss much of what they had to talk about on the base, Daniel realised that he *needed* to speak to Jack soon. He hadn't seen the older man all day, not since yesterdays debrief in fact, and Daniel was starting to feel that absence keenly. Leaning back in his chair and staring at his ceiling he waited for Jack to answer, he didn't even know if O'Neill was still at the SGC or if he'd gone home. Getting no reply, Daniel rang up to the surface entrance to the complex and quickly confirmed that Colonel O'Neill had indeed left the mountain, and had done so several hours earlier. Janet had given SG-1 several days leave on medical grounds, after all they had all been exposed to radiation, even Teal'c. Leave which Jack obviously intended to put to good use, well so did Daniel!  
  
Scooping up the report Daniel quickly made his way to the surface, calling into General Hammond's office on route. Leaving the mountain he drove towards the town, and Jack's house.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Jack had been at home for several hours now trying, unsuccessfully, to relax. The last few days had been hard on him, not physically, he could take that, but emotionally and Jack had never coped well where his emotions were concerned. Daniel's disappearance had forced Jack to face his feelings, feelings which he had previously managed to keep hidden not only from his friends but from himself as well. To put it simply Jack had fallen in love and the object of his desire was his best friend, Daniel. The fact that Daniel was male was not the problem for Jack, he had acknowledged his own bisexuality a long time ago though obviously with the pressures of military life it wasn't something he flaunted. No, the problem lay in the fact that Daniel was, to all appearances at least, straight and it wasn't that long since he had buried his wife. He may not have said much but Jack was sure that Daniel still grieved for Sha're. Hence Jack was on his third beer since he got home and still couldn't relax.  
  
Jack was brooding over the nightmares he had had whilst Daniel was missing, the ones which had forced him to acknowledge the depth of his feelings, when he heard a car pull into his driveway. Walking over to the door he opened it to greet probably the last person he expected to see, and the person he had been avoiding since his return, Daniel Jackson.  
  
++++++++++  
  
To say that Daniel was nervous as he pulled into Jack's drive would be something of an understatement. Hell, he had gone through the gate knowing that there were Goa'uld on the other side with less trepidation. All the way here from the base he had argued with himself about the wisdom of what he was doing. Sure he knew how he felt and what he wanted, but could he be sure of Jack's feelings? Although he knew what he had heard, what Jack had said was in the middle of the night when he was supposedly alone. It did not necessarily mean that Jack would be prepared to admit his feelings in the cold light of day, or want to act on them even if he acknowledged them. Adding to the fact that Daniel would have to admit that he had been in Jack's quarters that night, invading his privacy, then this whole situation could just as easily ruin the friendship as take it to where Daniel wanted it to go.  
  
Still struggling with his self doubt, Daniel killed the engine and got out of his car. As he walked towards the door Daniel almost decided to make this a 'normal' visit and not mention his feelings, a resolution quickly killed by the sight that greeted him.  
  
Jack had opened the door and stood watching him approach. It was obvious from the way he leaned against the door frame, almost as if he couldn't stand unaided, that Jack had been drinking but it was his clothes that drew Daniel's eyes. It wasn't especially warm outside but Jack was standing in the doorway wearing a short sleeve shirt and sweats. The shirt was unbuttoned revealing his chest to Daniel's gaze. Daniel tore his eyes from Jack's chest and raised them to meet Jack's own eyes. What he saw there took his breath away. Uncensored by the alcohol he had drunk, Jack's eyes showed the true depths of his feelings. In that instant Daniel knew that keeping quiet was not going to work for either man.  
  
++++++++++  
  
As Jack watched Daniel walk towards him he knew that he couldn't keep hiding his feelings for much longer. Daniel had obviously just come from the base as he was wearing his shirt, pants and tie that he wore there. Even though, through Jack's eyes he looked completely adorable as usual and Jack could no more deny his love than he could stop breathing. //Now if only Danny thought the same way!//  
  
"Hi Danny Boy, what can I do for you?" Jack strived for casual as he greeted Daniel, but to his own ears it fell a long way from the mark.  
  
"Hi Jack, just came over, thought we should talk."  
  
"Oh? What about?"  
  
Daniel was quiet for a moment, instead of speaking he moved past Jack into the house. Curious and more than a little concerned Jack followed him, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Danny?"  
  
Daniel had moved into the lounge and was now sitting nervously on the edge of the couch.  
  
"Us Jack, I've come to talk about us!"  
  
"What about us, Daniel?"  
  
Jack didn't really know what to say, it almost seemed as if Daniel was trying to say that he had feelings for Jack, //but that couldn't be right, could it?//  
  
Daniel, on the other hand, decided to take the straight forward approach.  
  
"Jack, while I was, I guess 'invisible' is the best word. While I was invisible I had a lot of free time on the base. I couldn't eat, I couldn't drink, I couldn't sleep for pities sake! I spent a lot of time just wandering around. The night before you all went to see Nick I was near your quarters."  
  
Daniel paused and Jack's mind was reeling. //He can't have heard, but what if he did, what if that's why he's here. Oh God, what if he wants to leave the team, or even the project. I don't think I could take losing him because of how I feel.//  
  
"I heard you having a nightmare, Jack, so I went into your quarters." Daniel's attempt at staying calm failed and he lost his composure. Jack was stunned by Daniel's breakdown as he sobbed.  
  
"Did you mean it, Jack? Did you mean it when you said that you loved me? Please tell me that you did." Daniel's voice trailed off and Jack nearly missed his last words as they were whispered. " 'Cos I love you too, Jack."  
  
Stumbling to the sobbing man's side, Jack swept Daniel into his arms, holding him close. Not believing his good fortune he covered Daniel's face with kisses whilst murmuring continuously. "Yes, Daniel, yes, I love you, I want you, I need you."  
  
Jack's words finally penetrated Daniel's tears and he looked up into the brown eyes of the man he loved. "I love you Jack, forever." He murmured before their mouths met in a kiss filled with long denied passion.  
  
The end 


End file.
